User talk:Lil' Miss Rarity
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to my talk page . Before leaving a message let's run through some of my guidelines. # Be polite, I am much more likely to help you if you ask nicely. # Create a new header, I need to be able to easily pick out your discussion. # Sign your post, I want to know who is leaving a message! (~~~~) ---- Hey i am trying to post a original story of mine.. it's called the demons forest but i can't what should i do? it says that i am spamming.. anyway if you want check it out UnknownTheGamer (talk) 06:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) UnknownTheGamer The story Albert Daniel Jackson's Diary July 1st 2014 I was traveling to my parents house when my car for some wierd reason stopped, i asked myself "Did i run out of fuel" but still the fuel meter was full,I also had recently charged the battery of my car and have fixed all the possibly broken or not in good condition parts. I went out of the car and i said to myself "what a weird forest... i don't remember someting like this,could my mind be decieving me or was a forest so dark and so big be over here!?" It was going to be night in about 5 hours so i checked my car if i had anything usefull for camping,well i didn't find a sleeping bag or some kind of lighter so that i can make a campfire but i was lucky enough to find a lantern,a tent and a old compass that i couldnt remember where i got it.I moved on walked for about 1 hour and then i set up my tent,i went and gathered some wood to make a campfire so that i can scare away the wolfs at night and be warm. The night came my warm campfire was burning away and the wind was howling,i was inside my tent trying to find some batteries for a old gameboy that i had.I played a really amazing and one of my favorite games of my childhood,pokemon firered. July 2st 2014 I am trying to fix my car and also i am trying to call my friends.. i also called my parents and my brother but they did not answer... the weird thing is that when something goes wrong my parents always call me! I tried to connect to the internet with my phone but even when it said that i was connected i could only load one page that was called 'YOU ARE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER' well i said to myself "this all must be some kind of joke from my parents but how can my car just stop? And how can a bloody page be called like that..." The night came it was 11:00 pm i heard something walk outside i went outside to look but there was completely nothing! I went again in my tent and then i heard a voice of a little girl say "You have 3 days" I said to myself "my mind is playing games with me.. there must be an explanation" Then i went to sleep July 3st 2014 I woke up at 8 pm and i heard something again say "You have 2 days left" I said "Shut up mind don't play tricks with me." but the strange thing was that now the voice was that of a man, i made a campfire and when i was going to light the campfire i say a figure appear behind a log.. i remember it's face.. it was that of a man but with blood driping from his eyes.. and it was laughing at me.. i was so scared that i got a butter knife from my backpack and then lighted the campfire but the figure wasn't there.. so i went to sleep July 4st 2014 I woke up again at 8 pm and heard a demonic like deep voice say "You have 1 day left" I was so scared that i made a campfire quickly,after that i turned on my gameboy i played until 11 pm and then suddenly i saw a face on the screen that looked like the man it was so scary now though that i throwed my gameboy to the fire... this man wasn't like he was now he had piranha like teeth and two horns.. he looked like some kind of demon,i was so scared that i went to sleep, in my dreams i saw this evil entity torture and kill my family and my friends. July 5st 2014 Whoever finds this.. don't go to this forest he is going to kill you.. i am going to die he is coming for me he looks like the devil.. oh my god (The rest of the page is spilled with blood but there is some kind message written with blood it says) "Death is near,whoever reads this will die at night,if he enters my forest! new header example ticket messaging example is this what you were talking about Rarity? with all that new system ticket style messaging... (SoPretentious (talk) 06:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) SoPretentious (talk) 06:35, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I spent ages writing a page on this wiki and when I had done it didn't let me publish it! Here it is, so could you please tell me how to get it published? Firstly, this Creepypasta is not meant to be scary, as such. It is meant to be interesting, and if that's not your thing, then feel free to leave this page. But for those of you who want to continue, this will be a guide to all the common entities that we find repeatedly in Creepypastas; what they are, how they operate and how best to avoid them. It will also have many connections to real life folklore, and you should find after reading this that many of the denizens of the stories of Creepypasta can be fitted into these groups. So, if you want to discover more about the beings that haunt the world of Creepypasta and real life folklore, read on. Non-supernatural entities Information: These are beings which are written about in Creepypastas that have no supernatural abilities or features. There will be little explanation of these, since they are not a notable part of folklore and not too common as Creepypastas as compared to the other groups. Most of the time, these are insane or evil humans who murder people but elude detectives and citizens alike. Folklore: Non-supernatural entities have been written about since time immemorial. Jack the Ripper is a notable example of this-over a century ago, there was a man who claimed to be in service of God and murdered several prostitutes and other victims. He would sometimes leave organs of his victims as a calling card lying around. He was never caught. Creepypasta examples: Jeff the Killer, a deformed boy who goes around murdering people. How to defend yourself: These beings are non magical, and are therefore defended against using non magical means, such as high security locks on doors and windows. The Fae Information: The Fae, also known as faeries, have been widely disregarded and bowdlerized in the present years, most notably by the book Peter Pan and many Disney films, including the adaptation of the aforementioned book. However, true fae were very far from the innocent little winged humanoids we see depicted today. Fae were often found in secluded areas of woods, and their presence could be detected from rings of mushrooms in the forest and odd features of the environment, such as the sky appearing too bright or too dark, and the trees appearing to be too alive or too dead. If you were to meet a fae, they could be neutral, if you were lucky. Stories tell of people who met the fae and found them to be quite peaceful, but they would very rarely be altruistic or truly helpful. If you were offered food from the fae, the best thing to do would be to politely decline, as once you eat food from the faeries, you would never be able to eat human food again. However, a lot of the time, fae were far from friendly, and many accounts describe a much darker streak to them. Changelings are examples of fae that would snatch small children from their cots, sometimes leaving a faery child behind as a replacement. These children were often cooked in ovens by their mothers, convinced they were not of this world. Many experiences of the fae would often describe them as looking pale or gaunt. Many fae would have the ability to enchant people with mind control spells or sickness. Another fascinating consistency is that fae would almost always have a sort of affecting time-people who claimed to have spent time with the faeires would often say they had spent only a night with the faeries, but when they returned, a much longer period of time had passed for the rest of the world. Sometimes a few years, sometimes half a century and occasionally several millennia could pass in the land of the fae, when it appeared the person had been there for only one night. People would even be kidnapped by the fae, and never heard from again. Folklore: Fae were described in many forms of folklore, most notably English and Scandinavian. In both these mythologies, legend tells of brook horses, or Kelpies, fae who would take the form of a horse and try to hypnotize people into riding it, but then when a child or adult tried to ride the horse, it would drag them into a nearby river or lake and drown them. The King Under the Hill is an English example of a fae story, where a human king sees a small man and invites him to his wedding, for the little man claimed to be a king also. The small man agrees, but only on the condition that the king comes to his wedding as well. The King agrees, and after his wedding was done, he followed the little man to his wedding place. It was underneath a hill, and when he went in there he visited the most wonderful place imaginable. The food and drink was of the highest quality, the music was beautiful and the king found himself falling asleep. When he awoke, the little man gave him and his men a bloodhound and some horses, and said they must only get off if the dog chooses to jump onto the ground on its own. They agreed, and went out of the hill. The landscape appeared different, but the men could not tell why, and they found that they had gotten lost. They approached a man and asked him which way to go to get back to the Kingdom. When the man looked confused, the King explained to him the Kingdom's name and its features. The man laughed, and explained that that Kingdom had been lost thousands of years ago. One of the soldiers, forgetting the warning, jumped off his horse to confront the man, only to immediately turn to dust as he touched the floor, as when he made contact with it, all his age came to him at once. So, the King and his men could not get down until the bloodhound jumped down first, and legend tells of a King and his men who wander the countryside to this day. Creepypasta examples: The Sandman, a creature with very changeling like properties. The Slenderman. This one is very interesting, because every single feature attributed to the fae fits Slenderman perfectly. He is pale and gaunt, can affect people's minds, can alter their perception of time, is connected with forests, kidnaps children (and increasingly adults) and is definitely malevolent. Although a lot of the 'folklore' around him is faked, an eerily similar entity called The Eorlkoing was described in Germany hundreds of years ago. Germany is where most people agree the true legends that are connected to Slenderman begin. Look up The Erlking on the internet. How to defend yourself: Although fae are some of the most mysterious of the folkloric beings, there are some charms which, according to folklore, can protect you against these creatures. For example, many tales say that dark spirits such as fae cannot stand rowan trees, so having rowan wood around your house, especially in doorways, is definitely a possible way to ward of any evil creatures. There is a story of a man escaping a Kelpie using a rowan stick to guard himself with in Scotland. Having the leaves of the tree nearby inside a box is also recommended. Another way to protect yourself is using iron nails-if you have a bag of iron nails nearby, fae will be unlikely to come close to you. Salt on windowsills is also widely used as protection. Please feel free to add these sections-the page is not finished. Giants and ogres Imps and Goblin Aliens Ghosts and Spirits The Undead The G & P Trixie (talk) 11:00, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I am AgentIHD1, I am having this problem publishing my creepypasta. It is called "QUARANTINE", it wont let me publish it. This is it right here: ------- When John was a kid, he has always dreamed of being an engineer. Well that dream did come true. Today, at Skynex, New Craft, his boss called him in his office. He wondered if he would get fired or demoted. His boss exclaimed to him, that his mission was to go to a place named 'Facility 12' that was located in the Icy Plains of Creeperia (Siberia irl). The generator needed to be fixed, so all the scientists could go back to work, they have already been evacuated. After the meeting with John's boss, his colleague, Leo, overheard the conversation and exclaimed to John that Facility 12 is not a safe place to go to and to abort the mission. John ignored Leo's words and the next day packed up at 5:00am an left on the 6:30 plane on United Airlines. Reaching in Creeperia on the plane, it was snowing that he had never seen before. As soon as he exited the plane, he felt the cold weather slapping him in the face. John left the airport, got a taxi and went off to the nearest hotel. He checked in with the beautiful receptionist, Valary Monosco, at the Raniq Zandax Suite.His room number was 19, John went in and got ready for the long walk to Facility 12. He got his supplies ready and wore clothes that were just layers and layers of sweaters. He got out of the hotel and started his journey to Facility 12. John was nearing the facility in the icy plains, his hair was covered with a hoodie, but the snow still managed to get all over his face. It felt like if he stuck his head in a cooler of icy water. The whole structure of the facility was covered in snow except the entrance. He pressed the button to open the door and John was greeted by an automated female voice given the name Eve. Eve was running on a back-up generator to communicate with John. "Hello, John" said Eve. "Hello, Eve, where is the generator located?" "Twenty meters (blocks) down Hallway C, to the left." He walked on to the room, taking off his hoodie. The generator looked fine to him, like it had no problems. He logged into the computer to turn it on, all John had to do was press 'Y' and the generator turned on with ease. "The generator is fine, Eve, someone must of manually turned it off. Have there been any records of anyone being here since the evacuation?" "Negative," Eve replied. "Put this on file then" John thought everything was OK, and decided to leave. But he felt a presence of a person being there. He asked Eve to scan the area, however; there was nothing there except John. He exited the generator room and all of a sudden, a quarantine lock-down was activated. John asked Eve what caused the lock-down, it was unknown. He rushed over to the entrance and abused the button to leave and yelled at Eve twice to override the lock-down, but with no avail. "Eve, where is the Control Room?" John asked. "Thirty-tree meters down Hallway C." "Are there any other routes?" "Negative." Running over to the Control Room, he felt that presence again, he asked Eve to scan the area five times. John got there and logged into the main computer and he wanted to override the lock-down, but it led him to the security footage. He looked at it and every day a person would enter the facility, however; they were not leaving, the more he went back the more people he saw. He asked Eve who these people were, they were engineers assigned to this facility. "How many of them were there?" he asked curiously. "One hundred and seven, you are engineer 108" John thought he was going to have a heart attack when he heard that number, he left the control room and ran to the entrance, he got lost. Eve told him to go left, he went left and entered a room with no lights. Only one light blinked. A man with complete white eyes was floating in the air, stared at John, every time the light blinked, the man cam closer and closer until John fell down and saw a bright white light. ------- AgentIHD1 (talk) 02:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) AgentIHD AgentIHD1 (talk) 02:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm trying to post an ORIGINAL pasta and it wont let me its saying i'm spammin the keys or "blacklisting chars" I need this fixed asap plz NathanArt 03:24, June 12, 2014 (UTC)RabidBannanaButt Hi i was banned from a chat just because im ten i think people just hate me on the internet but dont get my life on the internet can you helpReadingWither (talk) 10:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC)ReadingWither umm hi i'm a new user and i can't seem to upload my creepypasta because of some errors can you please hlp me if you can thx Timothy.platt.92 (talk) 20:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) timothy.platt.92 Hi! Alright, so I am really new here and all, so I really don't know how to sign my post....meh. That's my first question is how to do that. My second question is about my creepypasta being deleted. So like, I put a lot of work and thought into my story, and I consider myself to be overall a pretty good writer. But it got deleted almost immediately after I posted, even though I went through all of the guidelines and everything, and my creepypasta met all of them as far as I could tell. I think it was like, Scyther or someone who deleted it for grammar or spelling mistakes, mentioning that there were at least two in each paragraph. I did not see any, if maybe one or two. But that is only as far as I could tell. So why did it get deleted? Here is what my creepypasta looked like: On this day, I remember I had been coming home from a rather long, stressful shift at work. I hadn't had much of a breakfast, and I had skipped lunch. Being as it was nearly midnight by now, It was way past dinnertime, so I pulled up at a McDonalds. Disgusting places, but I figured going for one single meal there wasn't going to totally ruin my life. .....oh, how wrong I had been. There weren't a whole lot of cars pulled up there besides myself, and by the time I was ready to order, there was only one left up there with me. I looked up at the billboard that is always by the speakers where you order food, wondering what to get. Maybe a strawberry shake, but just a small, of course. Despite working so hard all day, I was so tired now that strangely, I couldn't bring myself to be very hungry. Sure, I hadn't eaten all day, but you know how it is. Anyway, so I begin to speak into the microphone. One small strawberry shake, a six pack of chicken nuggets, no fries though. I never did care for them. As I finish ordering and pull up to get the rest of my food, so does the other car, a beaten up red van. I notice that it moves in oddly slow, jerky movements. It is really giving me a hard time when it comes to pulling up, so I peer inside the car to see who this jerk of a driver was. What I saw was kind of shocking. There was no driver, just two young girls in the back, one with dark brown hair and the other an ebony black. Other than their hair, they looked entirely identical. But a car with no driver along with two identical girls, I figured that I was just delirious from being tired, and was imagining things. Some strange sounding music was pumping out of the car. I realized it was entirely foreign music, probably in a different language. But again, I was delirious, so I didn't realize how odd that would generally be. All I knew was that it was actually pretty catchy, so I began to hum along quietly, eventually-and hopelessly-trying to imitate some of the words. They sounded kind of Japanese. Man, those crazy words were hard to say! Nevertheless, I kind of lost track of time. Finally though, the van began to pull away, and as it turned(nearly crushing an innocent traffic cone), I should have realized at that point that really there truly was no driver. Just the two girls cheerily swaying to the odd tunes in a van with a ghastly steering wheel. It was several hours later at this point, and I was sitting at my table eating breakfast. Finally it was Saturday, no more work. Of course that's why I didn't wake up till noon. Lots of time to myself, perfect for pondering over the dream I had last night that I was sitting in the seat between those two girls I had seen at McDonalds. The car had been speeding away, as if on a mad goose chase, while the odd foreign music played, and yet I hadn't felt as if I had any control. Strangely, it wasn't an unpleasant dream. So then, another hour or so later-I don't want to go into uneventful detail-I was walking down the street listening to faint music. Not the strange music of last night, of course. It was the happy-go-lucky annoying music you would hear at any festival or carnival. There was one going on today at the town square, which was where I was headed now. I think it was for some harvest something-or-other since there were so many farms around here, but really you couldn't be sure since there tended to be a lot of public events around here. As I approached, it was kind of hard to find a place to park. Suddenly a horn sounded to my left, and I slammed on the brakes just before a beat up red van came speeding in front of be, totally destroying my left mirror and leaving many scratches on my own car. Just my luck. I bought it only two weeks ago. I began to yell at the driver who had just destroyed my vehicle. They paid no attention to me until I was in the middle of threatening to sue(I had some minor anger issues). Two girls in the back of the car turned their heads to look at me, at the same time revealing there to be no driver. A cold lump formed in my stomach as I stepped out of the vehicle. Hadn't I seen those two last night? I called out and asked them if they needed assistance, being that well, they were in what appeared to be an enchanted car. They shook their heads slightly, bringing my attention to their faces rather than their car. They were completely identical. Aside from, of course, the fact that the left one had long black hair draping down from her head, while the other had brunette that was just as long, reaching past their waists. And something I hadn't noticed before was that each of them wore a huge, like Apple Bloom huge, dark purple bow in their hair. Not that the particular details mattered, I just figured I would point them out. Though it was striking how similar the two were. Anyhow, I asked the two if they might step out of the car. They did, and approached me as if I were an old friend instead of a total stranger. Brave girls, lucky for them I was nice and not some kidnapper slash murderer. I asked a few questions, finding out that they were in fact twins, and that the black haired one's name was Tenma, and the brunette haired one's name was Akki. Strange names, but I didn't say that. Now here is something even stranger: Whenever I asked the two where they were from, who their parents were, or any similar question, their answers would always be 'Abiteth'. No exceptions, no way around it, that was their answer no matter how I worded the question. And they're faces seemed so bright, so joyful, yet so silent and innocent. I wondered how old they could possibly be. That was my next question. The one called Akki told my that my question was not valid, so I simply shrugged it off. I asked them if they wanted to tag along with me at the festival, and they shook their heads, so I just left. There was no helping those two. Later on while I was sampling some freshly grown cherries that were being sold, I caught a glimpse of the two girls again. They smiled and waved and yelped at me a single word 'Abiteth' as if it actually meant something. They were still acting as if I were an old friend, which was odd. Maybe they just liked me. Only something strange happened as they turned away. I felt an odd sensation that made my leg twitch. For a moment I felt as if I should be doing something that I wasn't. But there was no way that and the girls could be connected, right? Wrong. Many times thorough the day I would see precious little Tenma and Akki. Each time they would smile and wave and yell to me 'Abiteth'. Each time, as they turned away, I felt that same gut wrenching sensation, and each time, it would get stronger. It was as though I should be following them, whenever they turned to walk away. Their ribs showed, and they were small and hungry looking, and so innocent. I wondered if they had a place to stay for the night. But still, despite all of that, I didn't follow them. The next night, I was sound asleep. I had many dreams that normal people would have, but several times in the middle of them, I would see images of the girls skipping along a path, as if they were actually going somewhere. These scenes seemed to interfere with my normal dreams for eternity, while really they were only for a split second every time. I couldn't just shrug it off. Something was going on with these two. It was as if they were infecting my brain. Suddenly I heard a soft whispering sound at my window. I nearly vomited. Two charming faces were staring through my window with their faces close to the glass. Wide eyes almost seemed to swirl, and they hummed an eerie song. Definitely Japanese(I didn't know this, but the song they were singing was the game of life by Hatsune Miku). Suddenly I lost it. I wanted to scream, to smash things, for a moment I just wanted not to be there. I was going totally psychotic. That little moment of chaos didn't last long. It was as if the two girls had brainwashed me. I mean, I knew what I was doing, and I could tell I was meaning to do it, but at the same time, I just didn't. It was as though subconsciously I thought I didn't have a choice. I had gotten out of bed, and was following Tenma and Akki down the street. Within minutes, we were outside of our humble little town, and still going. Hard paved streets turned to rubbish dirt ones. Farms and other buildings melted away into trees and bushes, and the silence that had taken place before was drowned by the swaying leaves in the treetops. Suddenly, I was conscious again. I mean, I had been fully conscious, but I had caught more control of myself now. I began to get angry more than anything, and I took a step towards the two girls. I began to question them in an infuriated voice as to what funny business they were up to. Bad move. They took a step away from me in total, complete unison each time I took one toward them. I stopped moving. They looked afraid, and my heart softened. Then something else caught my eye. The two began to approach me again, despite backing up before for whatever reason, and they each pulled out a knife. I was to shocked to move, and before I knew it I felt something cold touch each of my arms. The cuts were so clean and even, they didn't even hurt. But they were coated in a smooth purple liquid, the same color as the bows they were wearing. Poison. I began writhing on the ground as the burning pain of the poising hit me moments later. It was slow, it was painful. And the two girls sat down, cross legged with their hands on their laps, watching. As my vision began to fade and blur, and the pain began to disappear, I knew my time was ending. Both girls bent down and kissed my directly on the forehead. Then they got up, held hands, and made a circle around me in that way, skipping round and round cheerfully. "La-la-la-la-lalalalala-la" my vision was gone completely now, but I could hear them singing it loudly. That childish, eerie song that was much different than their Japanese one. In between each few syllables, you could hear a tiny, cute laugh, until they both finally broke into hysterical laughter. Was this funny? I didn't have time to answer, as they took up their Japanese song and began singing it into my ears as my life was sucked away. Their voices echoed in my ear, only they were infused with a single word "Abiteth......" Or at least, that's what I wish had happened. Now I am here. Where is here? I don't know. All that surrounds me is whiteness. Eternal whiteness. I have been here sixteen years now without aging a day. I haven't eaten anything, and yet I haven't gotten thinner or hungrier. I don't need sleep. I don't need water, I don't need anything. Anything but socialization. Once in awhile I see a ghastly figure of another human being, with two distinct cuts, one on each arm, but I only get a glance before they are shrouded in mist. I have never seen the same person twice, or spoken with any of them, but I must assume they are more of Tenma and Akki's victims just like myself. There is constant silence, though once in awhile the silence is broken by either the childish 'La' Tune that I heard before I died, or the strange Japanese song that seems to haunt my memory. I don't think I will ever escape this place. I wonder if this is what eternity looks like....or is it just where the victims of those girls go? I found out too late that their names must mean demon..... oh wait, I do see one spelling error where I put 'poising' instead of 'poison' but that's all that I see... "Not Original" And "Spamming" Problem It's telling me that my story doesn't fit the rules, and also it says that I was spamming. I just checked them, and clearly it is not a video game story for starters, and not a spinoff. There's no "Jeff the killer" entity in it (Well maybe you could count the demented people, but really they're not), and there's no .exe or .jpg or whatever in it either. All the other things I can fix (Such as the forbidden symbols which I didn't know about), but I can tell you that my story is original and it is definitely not some sort of spinoff. If you want a copy of the story, please tell me. hello this is firstproxy i was trying to post a story about my cousin but it would not let me it said smething about it being harmfull can you help me Hey. I am trying to make a creepypasta, but it says that it is offending the auto-spam system. Could you tell me what was wrong with it? Here is the story. I really love games. Especially on XBOX. Hardly any logic, and tons of fun to be had! However, they really feel terrifying to play after my experience. It was April 27th, 2014. I had just bought minecraft for my birthday. It was truly awesome. I decided to start a survival world. The first thing i noticed was that the loading screen took FOREVER. It took about 7 hours. I think the loading bar was going BACKWARDS at times! It finally loaded. I was curious about everything, like why it was so blocky? I punched some trees, and built a tiny shack. It was amazing. I decided to adventure northeast. I don't remember why, though. I found a huge cave. I mined like it was my last chance. But then i noticed something. A stronghold. I had no idea what it was, though. I went inside, and found the end portal! It was already opened, strangely enough. I jumped in, and it took 7 MORE hours to load. When i finally got there, I noticed that it had access to my images folder. The end stone was a banana, the endermen were sonic.exe, and the enderdragon was a gif of honey boo boo's mom. I ignored it, more focused on killing the enderdragon. I actually won, because his health was draining for no reason. When i went back into the overworld, my house was on fire. It was nowhere near lava. Then i saw a figure in the tiny render distance. He was Steve with a diamond hoe and a pumpkin for a head. I ran towards him, but then lightning struck and killed me. I respawned, but instead of spawning in the overworld, i spawned in The End. I couldn't move, however. I saw the same figure in the distance. He kept teleporting torwards me like an enderman. It took a few minutes, but he teleported in my face. Lightning killed me yet again. At this point, i was getting the chills. I kept spawning in lava. At that point, i quit. I went on skype to tell this to my minecraft obsessed friend, but my contacts list was gone. Then suddenly, i got a call from a person named "VALINUX". I tried saying no to the call, but it didn't work. I then gave up, and answered. All i got was a quick whisper voice saying "JUNE 15" That's tomorrow. I have no idea what will happen. Anyway, he hung up instantly. Then minecraft started up again by itself. I tried closing it, but it wouldn't work. It forced me to join a server named "JUNE 15". Again, actual server name. It took 1 hour, but i couldn't move. The figure appeared. Then the windows terminal appeared. It installed a file called W32/Valinux.worm, I was scared. I closed minecraft and opened my anti-virus software. Then i got a message. "File antivirus.exe can not start because it is infected by W3N/Valinux.worm. Please activate Internet Security to protect your computer." I opened internet security, same results. I opened system settings. Then the worst thing ever happened. The worm became the system administrator and gave the the blue screen of death. The next day, i used Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition. I started up my XBOX, but after a few minutes of playing, i got a message from VALINUX. "JUNE 15", he said. I unfriended him, but then i got the red ring of death. I was terrified. And lastly, a week ago, i played my playstation at 2:44 AM, and every few minutes, a whisper says "STEVEN......JUNE 15....." How did he know my name? I had realized it all. The worm infected all of my gaming systems. Only problem is, what about June 15th? Mr. Icegrave (talk) 17:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC)Mr. Icegrave Hello, I'm trying to post my creepypasta, and it's blocked Boothbay33 (talk) 22:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC)Boothbay33 I am trying to post a creepy pasta i made. It says that i have blacklisted items in my story, witch I don't. If you could help me, I would apreciate it, because this is my first upload. Thank you.Codeman101 (talk) 06:07, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello, a little help please? Spinalcorddoo (talk) 11:54, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I would like your help in identifying why my Pasta was deleted. I checked the rules, there did not seem to be anything I could find at least, in the rules, that would make it deletable. The page was deleted instantly, and that's pretty dissappointing to me, because I worked pretty hard on typing it up. We had an edited picture I worked on, and were about to upload audio to the page (Which I'd be reluctant to do if it was ever uploaded again). There was spacing, and the only thing that I can imagine it being deleted for is that it was pretty much based around Scooby Doo. However it was by no means a lost episode. For one, it was based in real life, that should not make it a lost episode of any kind. As well I have looked around on the site, there doesn't seem to be anything related to it, and I tried to make it as standard quality as possible, but apparently it wasn't good enough. This deepy disappoints me, but I guess I can't do anything about it besides ask why it happened. I was just referenced to a rules page that said nothing specific as to why it was deleted. Hi, I'm trying to post a creepypasta I wrote and it keeps saying I can't and i'm blacklisted or something. I'd really appreciate some help, thanks Hello Lil' Miss Rarity i was wondering how leave my signature Pokerolypasta (talk) 16:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC)pokerolypata ? Requesting your assistance :3 Hello there, i believe i posted a story of mine yesterday very late last night but i guess somewhere during the night it was removed and i can't find any history of it in my submissions or edits. I am 100% sure i posted it. just need some help clearing that up, it would be great. thank you if you took the time to read this :) CotBkid (talk) 19:00, June 17, 2014 (UTC) CotBkid Posting Problems Hi, It's giving me problems posting a pasta that I spent a while typing and fixing up. Can you please help? (story below) Reliving Despair Pokemon Silver was my favorite game. It always was. So when HeartGold and SoulSilver came out, I was giddy with excitement. At the time, I had beaten Silver several times over. I had (im my opinion) the best Vaporeon. I made sure it was EV trained perfectly, had the right nature, and the proper characteristics and IVs. I walked out of Gamestop with my new used copy of SoulSilver. When I got back home, I took my brother's DS and other consoles, and began the trading process. I stopped when my Vaporeon got to Platinum, as you can't trade to HeartGold and SoulSilver until you have the national Pokedex. So I spent the next day and a half playing SoulSilver non-stop until the credits rolled. It may have been a remake, but I still greatly enjoyed the story. I looked at the second DS that sat a few feet away from me on the bed. Platinum's Title screen was playing and I smiled. It was time. I finally traded my Vaporeon over to SoulSilver. Once the trade was completed, my DS just... shut off. I tried turning it back on, but not even the little light would go on. I figured the battery died, so I plugged it in and tried again. Nothing. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. All that work... gone. I sat the console to the side and lay facedown, crying. Here I was, a 19 year old girl, crying over a lost pokemon. As I cried, I heard a sound. I did my best to silence my sobs as I listened for it. The unmistakable cry of a Vaporeon. I picked up my DS to see that SoulSilver had started up. I was in Lavender Town, in front of the Pokemon tower. I was a bit confused, remembering that I did the trading in Fuchsia City. I tried to move my Sprite, but the only thing that happened, what Vaporeon began to follow me. "Come on... MOVE!" I practically shouted the words, getting a but fustrated. I watched my sprite turn and speak to Vaporeon. The text box that appeared sent a small shiver down my spine. 'Despair doesn't like it when you yell, Lorelai.' I was a bit confused. My sprite's name was Luminere, but MY name was Lorelai... What was going on...? I felt that this was just a sick joke that the previous owner of this game pulled. They probably did something to the cartridge that reads personal data. I shook my head and tried to move my sprite. Finally, it moved. I went to my pokemon to fly out of Lavender Town, but found that all of my pokemon were missing except for Vaporeon who now beared the name 'Despair'. Strange... It never had a name, and traded pokemon couldn't get nicknamed. Pushing that to the back of my mind, I closed the menu only to be greeted with another text box. 'Despair doesn't like it when you use other Pokemon, Lorelai. She's waited so long for you.' My breath caught in my throat. As I walked around the town, I was unable to walk to the next maps. So I went to the only other place I could really go; into the Tower. As I walked in, the screen went black. The DS was still on, and I could hear my character bumping into walls. I checked my Items only to find that my bag had been emptied of everything except something named Relive x1 I left the bad and looked in my party. Despair was still there, only the sprite looked mutilated. There were pieces of it's flesh missing, and holes in it's collar. Her eyes were nothing but black with red dots for pupils and it had no mouth. Blood pooled around the feet of the sprite. I couldn't help but shudder as I went back to the black of the screen. As soon as I closed the menu, The screen lit up. I found my sprite stand on the top of the Pokemon tower, facing down Despair. 'Despair doesn't like it when you win, Lorelai. She needs to put you in your place now.' The screen flashed as my own pokemon challenged me to a battle. I had no pokemon to battle with, but my sprite stayed there as if she was the pokemon. Despair used crunch! I let out a gasp of pain and looked at my arm. Deep bite marks formed and began to bleed. I watched my sprites health drop a bit. I looked at the Fight/Pokemon/Bag/Run menu. Only 'Bag' was there. I went into it seeing and saw that the Relive x1' was still the only thing there. when I tried to use it, I was met with the words You cannot use this Item.' I was forced back to the battle. Despair used Surf! It's Super Effective! A tight, heavy feeling rose in my chest as I fell off the bed and onto the floor. A lot of water and a bit of blood was coughed up as I blurrily watched my sprites health drop into the yellow. This game was going to kill me! Yet again, I tried to use Relive x1. Still couldn't use it. Now It just seemed that I was wasting turns while my own Pokemon killed me both in game and out. 'Despair hates it when you won't die, Lorelai. It's time for you to white out forever.' Despair used Ice beam! I clutched my chest as a piercing cold swept over my heart area. My vision blurred even further; almost to where I couldnt see. This was my last shot. My sprite's health was at 6hp. I went into my Items, and miracously, I was able to use the item! An ear piercing screech came from the console as I dropped it and crawled into a corner, screaming hysterically. I covered my ears, feeling a bit of blood leaking from them. Silence. Sobbing, I crawled over to my DS and stared at the screen. Vaporeon was sitting in the top part of the screen, looking more sad then vicious now. The bottom screen held another text box. 'Trainer Lorelai used Relive! Despair is dying now.' With trembling hands, I pressed the A button. 'Despair doesn't like it when she's alone, Lorelai. She wants you to go with her.' YES NO. I pressed no. Where it's mouth should have been, a thin line appeared and tore itself open, and the noise started up again. I dropped the DS again and retreated to the corner once more, covering my bleeding ears. I cried out for my Brother. My Father. My Mother. Anyone. I couldn't help but stare at the DS as one last text box appeared. 'Despair wants you to Relive the pain she went through to please you, Lorelai. You'll feel the Despair and torment of fighting for your life everyday now. Good bye... Lorelai.' The noise faded into Lavender Town's music, the tune burrowing its way into my mind. Everything went black. I woke up in a hospital, being treated for my strange wounds. I refused to tell anyone what transpired. I mean, who would believe me? My brother stopped by and handed me my DS. I turned it on was was greeted with SoulSilver's theme music. Everything seemed normal until he left. The screen went black and Vaporeon appeared. Lavender Town's music played softly, but the ringing in my ears it caused was unbearable. 'Despair doesn't like it when you survive, Lorelai.' Myrtenaster (talk) 06:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) False positive for blacklisted content Hey there. I've tried posting my pasta to the wiki repeatedly, but I keep getting an automated error message telling me that it contains blacklisted content. This is not the case. It's an original story containing no spin-off characters, and it's not about a haunted game, a lost episode, or anything like that. It's a bit long, but if you could read through it, to confirm that it doesn't contain any blacklisted content, and then post it on my behalf, I would really appreciate it. The title is Rickety-Click. I've posted it to the writer's workshop and gotten some good feedback: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:323144). And here's the full text of the story on pastebin: http://pastebin.com/dHDjFFzV Thank you! Goodbye Lil' Miss Rarity I have had it Lil' Miss Rarity, Just like to say that I have a bad way of making friends, I have Austism, and everytime that I try to make fucking friends, it always fails. It's not my fault, but I have to live with it. So yeah, just saying. Oh and I'm sorry for trying to point something out, all of this shouldn't have happened if you just accepted a complimant, I said a lovely one, but then you started a fucking agrument! So don't ever speak to me again, and I will never give you respect, ever! You just made the wrong choice. And you will pay for it Maria. Just giving you a tip. Good luck with the future, don't reply to this message XxOppiex200X (talk) 13:08, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey um...fucking pissed at this website. You delete my original story? But y-ugh i-i just cant even Then you considur it as SPAM? ugh i just. w.t.f I tried to upload a creepypasta called "we are lost" but apparently I cant. can I please have some help? Hi Rarity ,It's me!you prob . know me from wiki chat but , i am trying to post and it says i am trying harmful spam!how do i fix this issue?Please help and thanks! GasMaskNorway (talk) 04:40, June 20, 2014 (UTC)GasmaskNorway. Can't post my creepypasta Obedientlucas (talk) 13:06, June 20, 2014 (UTC)obedientlucas I tried to make a creepy pasta called "conker's badder fur day" but it said that it was spam and copyright. here's how it goes. I just got a rom of conkers bad fur day. It did not work, So I had to actully get the game off of ebay. After getting it it played normally until I got to the great mighty poo, Which is a pretty funny place for something scary to happen. As soon as I went in the poo mountain (or whatever its called) I noticed all the sweet corn were dead. I still picked them up and threw them into where the great mighty poo Would come out. Once I put in all the corn, He did not come out, So I did the last thing I could think of. I jumped in where he would be and on my screen was a picture of the great mighty poo. Dead. He was bleeding, He had no eyeballs, it was just empty eye sockets, I screamed "What the fuck" and then conker said that he shouldn't have murdered him. I had no idea what was happening so I just shut off my Nintendo 64 and called that a day and went to sleep. The next morning I thought it was all just a dream. I went to my n64 and saw the cartridge for Conker's bad fur day now Instead of saying "bad" it said badder, and the "dder" on the end of it was in blood. I just had to play it again so I went back on it and I saw a flash screen of me, With no eyes and empty sockets, bleeding like the great mighty poo. I finally shut it off for the last time and it just came back on and the screen said "You're next." I took the game out of the N64, took it outside and smashed it as quickly as I could And since them everyone I talked to said nothing other than "You're Next." Well i tried uploading a story that my cousin told me and I thought it was pretty creepy so I tried to publish this story to this website,but i cant. It says that its invalid and has spam but i dont know what to do now to publish my story i don't hate the mlp show i just dislike some of the bronies who push their show on YOU! Why did you delete my delete blog. BenSmart112's Story Hello, I have trouble posting my original Creepypasta story. It says I am spamming. Here's the story, I do not think anything is wrong. The Friend Yesterday I was in Minecraft on CJFreedom and I was checking out the server, which was griefed bad. Then nojang, a random guy, started griefing and spamming random pre-made insults. I told him to stop, then took several screenshots to ban him. He said over and over "I am not doing it! It isn't me!" Soon others started spazzing out. But I was okay. What was happening? I asked what was going on. Someone said "There's a hacker!" and such. As I struggled to understand this, a new user joined. But this user in particular was.... Me. Just slight differences. The user was BenSmart113. His skin was blank, though mine was a Villager. I said hi to him, to which he responded, "Another me?!". I soon found soon he was an EVIL me. He tried to copy me and kill me. I told him, "No, evil me." He didn't listen. UnderDragon was griefing so I tped him to BenSmart113. Ben spawned withers and annihilated Under. He laughed "LOL" and continued his evilness. Then, BenSmart114 joined. I said, "ANTOHER Ben?!" and he said, "WAIT- 2 more mes???" And me and 114 became pretty aquainted. I came up with a plan to get Ben 113 on our side. I suggested jokes. I loved a good joke. So we joked. We joked and became friends. A Ben 115 joined. He was kinda a cusshound,uttering 3 curse words right when he joined. Of course, like the 3 other Bens including me, he responded in surprise. At this point, I liked the idea of an army of BenSmart11's and suggested a party. We, as Bens, went and organized a party. So we partied. We partied hard and decided to take over the server. And we started the takeover, but suddenly the Bens disappeared one by one. All but me. I was all left. A new Ben joined. BenSmart116. HE said to me, "All the Bens are dead." "DEAD?!" "Yes." "But you and I?" "I am not real. I am a figment. Of your imagination. I am fake." I was shocked. Fake? Now it was creepy. So very creepy. But... Everyone else saw the other Bens, right? I know they did. One guy said "SO MANY BENS" earlier. I know that people saw the Bens. Ben 116 said to me, "I will help you find a friend." "YAY" "But I must sacrifice to show you this friend, my true form." I figured, of course there's a sacrifice. Why not? It makes sense, leaving me as the last Ben. He sacrificed on a pile of red carpet and a few minutes later, a man named mdlp joined. When he joined, he and I were teleported into a new world. A super-flat, empty world. Mdlp said, "I am your friend." I knew we met before. I knew we were friends. I felt it. HE dug into the soil and built a small cube of dirt blocks, going inside. I did the same, when I fell into the underground. Mdlp placed a single redstone torch, and said, "We are safe now." Safe from what? I do not know. I destroyed a single block and found a large cave, in the superflat world. All of the contents were dirt. There were blazes, which he killed. "We're safe..." I still do not know what was endangering us. But I do know I shall spend eternity on CJFreedom in the hole, with mdlp. Forever. עטערנאַלדאַמנאַטיאָן appeared on my screen in red. I found myself unable to take screenshots. I used google translate to find it was Yiddish and meant... Eternaldamnation Then I was told to go to bed by my mother. So I did. Eternaldamnation. BenSmart112 (talk) 13:02, June 22, 2014 (UTC)BenSmart112 :Your pasta is a Blacklisted subject. The spam filter caught it because we no longer accept Minecraft pastas (Rule #11) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) im trying to publish a story but i can't it says duo to spaming but it's super orignsl from:iamdeadghost